


A Domestic Morning

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard!Gadreel, Bruising From Sex, Fluff, Implied Sub!Gadreel, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don!Michael, implied Dom!Michael, implied d/s dynamics, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael is feeling lazy, but Gadreel persuades him to start their day.





	A Domestic Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> So this is for my beautiful wife @spnyoucantkeepmedown. 
> 
> And yes, this is my eternal trashcan, next to Samifer and Michael/Sam.

Michael woke up to Gadreel’s soft lips against his shoulder, pressing lazy kisses into the Mafia don’s skin. Chuckling throatily, Michael rolled over and captured his body guard’s lips with his. “Morning,” he murmured. 

“Morning,” Gadreel rumbled, sleep still evident in his voice. A smile pressed against smile, and Michael sighed, running his fingers through Gadreel’s short, military cut hair. 

“I don’t want to get up,” Michael admitted, stretching and purring as he felt Gadreel’s rough, calloused hands caress his back. 

Gadreel snorted in amusement. “You’re going to have to,” he murmured. “Busy day ahead of you.” 

“And you,” Michael hummed, snuggling back down into the covers, pillows, and Gadreel. 

“Don’t make me drag you from the bed,” Gadreel warned, making no move to fulfill his threat. 

“Gad, it’s warm in here, you’re with me, we’re naked and I don’t want to do responsibilities today,” Michael whined. Today he was feeling remarkably lazy, and as he came more to his senses, he realized that he was sore in all the right places. Good. 

Gadreel rolled his eyes affectionately. “We need to get up, as much as I’d love to stay in bed with you,” he said. “We both have responsibilities.” 

“I’m  _ your  _ responsibility,” Michael said, rolling on top of Gadreel with a playful smile. “So if I don’t move from the bed, you can’t really move from your post, can you?” 

“Don’t lawyer your way out of this one,” Gadreel laughed, running his hands down Michael’s back and massaging the knots out of his spine. “We have a lazy day coming up soon, Mi. We’ll stay in bed all day then and see if we can drown out Lucifer and his boyfriend.” 

Michael snorted and buried his face into Gadreel’s neck, inhaling and exhaling with a content sigh. “I know,” he murmured. “I just wish it was today.” 

“Any minute now, you’re going to get a phone call from Don Winchester, asking where the hell you are,” Gadreel warned, “and I won’t care if you’re my Dom, I’ll throw you over my knee if that happens.” 

Michael laughed and sat up on Gadreel’s abdomen, letting the comforter fall off of him and showing off the lithe body of the head of the Milton family, hips mottled purple and yellow and blue and red in finger shaped stripes. A string of teeth marks adorned Michael’s collarbone, matching the fingers. 

Gadreel gave a pleased purr, tracing the belt of marks along Michael’s hips. 

“You’re an animal,” Michael breathed. 

“And you love it,” Gadreel smiled. “You love the control you have over me, the ability of only letting me mark you up how  _ you  _ want it, and not any more than that, and not any less.”

Michael smirked, his hand gently tilting Gadreel’s head up to observe the tinge of red around the bodyguard’s throat. “That I do,” he murmured. “And I wear your marks proudly. Are they new?” 

Gadreel nodded. “They’re from last night.” 

“I don’t remember a whole lot, to be honest,” Michael hummed, reluctantly sliding off of Gadreel and wandering over to their walk in closet. 

“We were both in pretty deep last night,” Gadreel admitted, admiring his boyfriend’s ass before also getting up and following. “Not that I mind that. It’s good that we can do that.” 

“Mmm, yes,” Michael hummed, kissing Gadreel as he came in before turning back to the boxer selection before him. 

Gadreel fished out his own boxers and slipped them on before starting to get dressed in his usual outfit of black jeans and a black T-Shirt. 

Michael finally chose a pair of boxers and was sliding a pair of black slacks on as Gadreel grabbed his belt off of the hook it hung on. He smiled at Gadreel and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll never understand how it takes so long for you to get dressed,” Gadreel mentioned, slipping on the leather bracers he liked to wear when he was “on duty”. 

“I have to  _ look  _ a certain way,” Michael said with a smile, sliding a jade green button down off of the hanger. He paused and hunted for the matching undershirt, finding it in short order. 

“I know, I know, impressions are important,” Gadreel teased Michael, watching him get dressed as he loaded his 9 mm for the day with efficiency. 

“That’s right,” Michael said, tucking the button down into his slacks before grabbing his own belt off the hook. “Jacket or no jacket today?” 

Gadreel grabbed his phone and pulled up the weather app. “I’d say jacket, it’s supposed to be 45 out,” he said, grabbing a leather jacket for himself.

Michael nodded and grabbed a black sports coat off of the hanger, slipping it over his arm before making his way to their shared bathroom. 

They finished getting ready in relative silence, both of them washing their faces before brushing their teeth. Michael combed and coiffed his hair while Gadreel shaved his jawline, keeping the crisp, clean shaven look he was accustomed to. While Michael slipped his jacket on and made sure that all of his clothes were as impeccable as he was, Gadreel slipped on his usual earpiece that allowed him to talk to all the other bodyguards under the employ of the Milton family, keeping it out of sight and taping it to his neck to keep it flush against his skin before he slid his own jacket on. 

They admired themselves in the mirror before turning to look at each other. 

“I just can’t wait to get your hair out of that ridiculous hair gel,” Gadreel said gruffly. 

Michael laughed and kissed Gadreel sweetly. “Yes, Gad, I know,” he said patiently. “Tonight, in the shower.” 

“I know,” Gadreel smiled, kissing his boyfriend back. “Can’t wait to rip the shirt off of you. Brings out your eyes.” 

“Do NOT rip off my shirt, you barbarian,” Michael laughed as he pressed his hands against Gadreel’s chest. “It’ll come out of your paycheck.” 

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Gadreel said dryly. “You have a few of these SAME exact shirts.” His hands found Michael’s hips, keeping his boyfriend there. A few more moments of privacy. 

“Only because you keep ripping them off of me and  _ destroy  _ them beyond repair,” Michael smirked, batting dark lashes up at Gadreel. 

“You love it,” Gadreel murmured. 

“Not as much as I love you,” Michael smiled. 

“Careful, I may not think you’re a hardass after all,” Gadreel teased, kissing Michael again. “I love you too.” 

Michael smiled into the kiss before smacking Gadreel’s ass. “Come on. I’m sure Don Winchester is waiting for us.” 

“If we’re late-” Gadreel followed after Michael

“You’re  _ not  _ going to throw me over your knee, ‘cause you know I’ll do the same to you. Now be professional.” 

“I will when I know we’re  _ not  _ late.” 

“You’re cuddly. It’s cold. Can you blame me?” Michael looked back and pouted at Gadreel. 

“Stop looking cute,” Gadreel grunted. 

Michael grinned and walked on, Gadreel following close behind. 

Don Milton and his bodyguard were ready to conquer the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
